Finnick
Finnick is a supporting character in Disney's 2016 animated feature film Zootopia. He is a hot-tempered fennec fox, and Nick Wilde's former partner-in-crime. He is voiced by Tommy "Tiny" Lister. Personality Bitter, wrathful, deceitful, ambitious, irritable, aggressive, cunning, independent, moderately caring, supportive. Plot Finnick is first seen carrying out a money-making hustle with Nick at Jumbeaux's Café. In during which, Nick was unknowingly spotted by Judy Hopps who, believing him to be plotting, followed Nick into café. She finds Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. refusing to serve Nick and believes this to be due to the latter violating a law. She prepares to confront him with her fox repellent, only to pause when she spots Finnick, who Nick claims to be his son. Finnick looks to Judy and the two exchange gazes, but the fennec fox ignores her beyond that. Nick explains that his "son" would like a Jumbo-pop, claiming that Finnick loves all things elephants and hopes to be one when he grows up. Judy is notably touched by this story, though Jerry is unfazed, causing Finnick to throw a mild tantrum. Out of sympathy, Judy confronts Jerry, threatening to close his establishment due to health code violations should he refuse to serve Nick and Finnick. Jerry begrudgingly complies, but Nick seems to have left his wallet home, apologizing to Finnick for "ruining his birthday." As the two take their leave, Finnick sadly reaches for the ice pop, prompting Judy to pay for it herself. Outside of the café, Judy encourages Finnick to follow his "dream" to become an elephant, giving him a ZPD sticker on his elephant suit as a gift. Nick and Finnick then depart the scene, leaving Judy to her duties as a meter maid. During her shift, she spots Finnick exiting from a van and excitedly rushes to greet him, only to pause upon seeing him hold a jar steadily as Nick fills it with the juices of the melted Jumbo-pop. The two then return to the van, but instead of Nick ("the parent") driving, it's Finnick who's at the wheel. Suspicious, Judy follows the duo to Tundratown, where Finnick is inserting his elephant suit's footprints into the snow, while Nick fills said prints with the Jumbo juices. Back in Savanna Central, it is revealed that Nick and Finnick were creating "pawpsicles" to sell to lemmings, while Finnick collects their discarded sticks, which are later sold as lumber to construction mice, finally proving their entire situation was a scam. With the workday complete, Finnick is paid his share, and he discards his elephant costume and pacifier before entering his van in swift silence. He then reveals his true appearance and voice as he and Nick bid farewell until the next day. After Finick drives off (while blasting rap music) Nick is left to deal with an infuriated Judy. The next day, Finnick and Nick reunite for another "father and son" scam; Finnick falls asleep in his false stroller while travelling, which Nick covers to prevent anyone from noticing the former's adult-sized snoring. During his nap, Judy Hopps returns and requests information from Nick for a case. As the two exchange banter, Finnick awakens and eavesdrop on their conversation. Judy, needing Nick to help her solve the case, hustles the latter into confessing his crime of felony tax evasion, forcing him to either help or face five years of jail time. Finnick breaks into uproarious laughter at Nick's humiliation, before commending Judy on her cunning. Finnick then declares Nick to be a cop, gives him the ZPD sticker, and leaves the scene in laughter. With no other choice, Nick sets out to assist Judy with her case. Over the course of their adventure, they unexpectedly form a meaningful relationship. However, a series of unfortunate events at Judy's hands accidentally leads to civil unrest in Zootopia. Nick abandons Judy as a result of this, and the latter returns to her hometown. During this time, Finnick and Nick cross paths once again. When an epiphany hits Judy that could lead to the restoration of Zootopia, however, she rushes back to the city and searches for Finnick. When she finds his van, Finnick answers abruptly, prepared to attack his unwanted visitor with a bat. He restrains himself upon seeing that it was Judy, who asks for help in finding Nick, to which Finnick complies to. Though Finnick is not seen again for the remainder of the film, Nick and Judy allude to him during the climax by referencing the "toot-toot" noise of his elephant costume's trunk. During the epilogue, Nick—now an official cop—can be seen eating a pawpsicle during his shift, implying that he and Finnick continue to work together to make them. Category:Characters Category:Zootopia characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs